Sonic on Earth
by wrestlemaniac818
Summary: This is my 2nd fic so no flames. When everyone is sent to Earth, things happen. Ok belive me its much better than the summary. With my OC. I can't make a good summary....
1. Unwelcome

I do not own Sonic in any way, shape, or form…..

**Unwelcome**

The only thing he could remember was an explosion while fighting Eggman that sent him flying in the air. Once he was finally conscious, he noticed he wasn't in his world anymore. He was lying on his back in a field of corn. Then he felt something poke him on his side, he turned and saw 2 teenaged boys with sticks in their hands. They were staring wide-eyed at the creature that was now moving. They were shouting something as they ran away; he couldn't make up what they said because his hearing was still blurred. He started to run at his usually pace, about 200 mph (I'm probably wrong but oh well… just go with it!) When his hearing was normal, he could hear sirens behind him and odd looking vehicles racing after him. The hedgehog increased his speed and all the people saw was a blue blur. Then a new sound was heard, a loud roaring was heard above him and he saw another odd thing with rotors that looked like Tails tails, ( Try saying that 5 times fast! ) only larger. After what was 30 minutes of chase, the odd looking flying things and the vehicles retreated. He saw a town up ahead and ran toward it. Before he passed a TV store something caught his attention, all the TV screens turned to the same thing, and he stopped to look at it. There was a man with many badges on his uniform. He said, "Unidentified creature, if you don't want trouble, come to this location immediately." Then there was a map on the screen. Apparently, they knew where he was. So he followed the map to a sign that read "**Grand Canyon"** He saw nothing but huge rocks with odd coloring. There were no living beings around for miles. Then he looked to the sky and saw an airplane (B-52) and it dropped something on a parachute, probably the person he was going to negotiate with, so the hedgehog waited as the figure descended closer. But, as it came closer, it looked less and less like a human and Sonic began to think, wow, this is one fat person. As the figure was about 200 feet away from him, he saw something white coming up fast in the corner of his eye and before he could react, the figure yelled, "Take cover!", and shoved him to the ground. Then the brightest light he ever saw illuminated the sky and the figure sent a ray of energy to intercept it. The bright light then went into the figure and the sky turned back to normal. The figure was white and had 7 horns pointing straight up (2 of them being his ears) on his head. There was one horn on each of his shoulder blades creating a V on his shoulders. Another horn on each side of his hips and another smaller horn on each side of where the rib cage ends. There were spikes on his ankles and a tail just as small as Sonic's. His shoes were black and looked like elf shoes but with a spike on the end of the shoe. He looked Sonic and asked, "Are you all right?", Sonic responded by saying, "Ya, what was that?". The white figure picked up the un-harmed shell of a bomb and replied, "That was a nuclear bomb". The bright light returned and was sent into the empty shell of the bomb. The confused hedgehog asked, "Where am I?" the figure answered, "You're in the United States and apparently not welcome". There was a new figure in the sky that was the same thing as the flying object that was perusing him not long ago. Out came the same man that he saw on the TV. The man yelled, "What are you doing, Zeus?! That thing was supposed to be destroyed!". So, his name is Zeus, Sonic thought to himself. Zeus replied in a calm voice, "I see good in him, he may not be a threat. But I have some questions for you, number 1, why did you drop a nuke on him? And number 2, why at the Grand Canyon?", the man answered, "He was a threat and we had no idea the power he possessed, and we chose here because this place was deserted, so no one would get hurt, besides that creature.". Zeus was furious, "Well that's no reason to choose the Grand Canyon! He could be good and he could help us!". The man calmed down, "All right, if he isn't good, he isn't welcome." The man stepped back into the helicopter and it flew off. "Where are they?" Sonic asked Zeus, "Where are who?, Zeus replied. "My friends" Sonic answered. Then Zeus spoke into his wrist-watch, "I need a report on any UMCOs (Unidentified Muliti-Cellular Organisms) now". A voice spoke back, " We got calls from Japan, Russia, Kenya, Turkey, France, Argentina, Puerto Rico, Canada, Egypt, and India saying that they've spotted unknown creatures." "Ok, then can you describe them?" Zeus asked. "Ya, in Japan, it's a two tailed-" the voice couldn't finish before Sonic yelled, "Tails!". "Ok, now that that's settled, in Russia there's a red -", "Knuckles" Sonic stated. "Ya know what, put the other one on". Zeus handed him his wrist-watch. "In Kenya its black and red". "Shadow". "In Turkey, it's a bat like-", "Rouge". "In France, a pink-", "Amy". "In Argentina, It has big ears and a blue pet", "Cream and Cheese". "You should let me finish this, in Puerto Rico, a man was in a small UFO and disappeared into a larger UFO.". Sonic's tone changed from calm to angry, "Eggman! How did he make it here?" Zeus asked, "Is this something bad?" Sonic replied, "He's my enemy and is always trying to kill me and take over the world." "All right, send a warrant out for his arrest" Zeus said. The voice then continued, "In Canada its green", "Cosmo". "In Egypt, a cat-like-", "Blaze". "Finally, in India a white-", "Silver". "Ok, bring them to HQ", Zeus told the voice. "Can do, over and out" the voice went away.

I know I didn't put any paragraphs in it so don't try to correct me. I hope you like it. It took some time so NO FLAMES!!!!!!

I might use your Ocs so….

Name:

Species:

Powers:

Loves:

Hates:

Any possessions(Spaceship, gun, pet, etc, they will need to be described…)

Other info:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Don't kill me if I don't use your OC, it's the best of the best to be in here….


	2. Second Thoughts

Its here, Chapter 2.

"So… uh, where are we going?" Sonic asked as him and Zeus were walking.

"We're heading to base." Zeus replied with no expression on his face.

"Where is this, "base" your saying?" Sonic questioned

"In the capital, Washington DC. We better speed up so we don't get any more attention drawn towards us" Zeus stated. He began to run…. Wait… he was running really fast. That surprised Sonic. He, as well, started to run at the same speed.

Noticing this, Zeus began to speed up, so did Sonic. Then they were in a race with each other, exchanging competitive glances at each other.

"Wow, your pretty fast, but no ones faster than me" Sonic said with a cocky grin on his face.

"So sure of yourself, are you?" Zeus said with, not a cocky grin, but an evil, devious smile spreading on his face.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" and with that, Sonic was running at the speed of sound.

Zeus didn't react; only, he had an even wider smile on his face. This should be fun, Zeus thought, If only I had a camera. And then, he was matching Sonics speed.

The cocky grin fell off Sonics face, and was replaced by one of pure shock.

"How, how are doing this? How fast can you run?" Sonic asked.

"The speed of light, squared (multiplied by itself is what squared means)" Zeus stated with the evil grin never leaving his face.

He then, with ease, ran faster than Sonic.

Later that day, they arrived at the base.

"Well, here we are. It's not much, but, it's something." Zeus told Sonic.

"Ya, but why is it underground?" Sonic asked

"So the public doesn't see" Zeus responded.

The place was a big building. And they were at a room that had a long, metal table. Probably used for meetings and conferences. Out of one room came a creature that looked like a black colored Zeus, but with less and longer spikes on his head. He had no side or hip spikes, and he had 2 lone spikes on his calves and he had the same boots as Zeus.

"This is Apollo, my brother" Zeus introduced.

Then came another creature, this time he knew what it was. It was a porcupine and had a medium grey color; he had black stripes lining his hundreds of long, sharp, and thin quills. He had the same ears as Sonic, and he had Shadows hover shoes, only they are black, red, and gold. He had dark yellow eyes and had a puff on his chest, bigger than Shadows, but smaller than Silvers.

"And this is Strykyr (pronounced Striker)" Zeus introduced. "This isn't all of us; we have more (this is where you guys and gals come in). They are all trying to get that one hedgehog (Shadow) to calm down. He's on a rampage through Africa".

"I think your friends are here" Zeus told Sonic.

"Not yet, they're coming" Apollo butted in.

Then, as if on cue, they arrived (except Shadow).

The next day brought bad news.

"Guys, we have a problem. Strykyr announced as he placed several newspapers on the long table. Everyone was sitting at the long table and wanted to see what the newspaper said.

The newspapers headlines were,** Odd Light Illuminates Arizona Sky** and** Mysterious Creatures Found Across The Globe** also, **How Much Do We Know About Our Government?**

"No way!" Zeus yelled holding up a headline that read, **Mets Beat Phillies By Miracle 9th**** Inning.**

"Ha! Pay up" Strykyr replied holding out his black gloved hand to Zeus.

"ARrrg" Zeus growled as he handed Strykyr $20.

"Now back to business, our covers been blown and the government can't be trusted" Strykyr announced.

"Well, I hope you're happy" Zeus growled. "Cause now, we can't be trusted and the people will want answers".

"Your making it seem like it's our fault" Silver replied.

"Ya" everyone (besides Zeus, Strykyr, and Apollo) agreed.

"Well, it is. If you didn't come to our planet, none of this would happen." Zeus retorted with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, its all Eggmans fault, besides, your not from this planet either!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well at least I didn't make global news!!!" Zeus yelled as he slammed the newspaper on the table. "You no what… Come outside with me and I'll show you my true power".

Even though it was mid-day, the moon was still showing in a cloudless sky.

Zeus then connected the bottoms of his hands together and a multi colored ball of energy appeared in between his hands. He pointed the ball at the moon and more energy surrounded it. Then it was sent flying into the moon. A couple of seconds later, the moon exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Zeus then turned to everyone and said in an angry tone, "I can destroy planets"

Then he swung his arm to one side and the moon was back together.

He turned to them again and said, "And I can create them just as fast, so I would watch what you say unless you would like to become a pile of carbon". "I'm usually nice but when I'm mad, stay away! I will not take BS from lesser beings like you! (besides Apollo and Strykyr)

Everyone was silent after that, either in shock, or in anger.

"I never knew he was so hot-headed" Apollo said. "And I'm his brother".

"Ah, don't worry. He's like the gentle giant. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless he was told to or was in danger. He's probably bluffing and is trying to freak you out" Strykyr reassured.

Apollo went to Zeus' room to see if he was alright. When he was at the door, there was a large dent in the foot-thick steel.

"Zeus, are you ok?" Apollo asked worried.

"Go away" Zeus said

"What's the matter?" Apollo asked again and sat down next to Zeus. "This may be off topic, but, why did we come here?"

"Well, I might as well tell you, after all, you are my brother" replied Zeus. He took a deep breath and said, "When we were on our home planet, our father was the king. He died of something I wasn't told. The next king was to be me, but I couldn't take the pressure, we were in war and there were no signs of it stopping any time soon. So… I fled. I was young and I just couldn't take it. I took you because, if I left, than you would be the next king and you were 6. If we lost, you would probably be killed. I couldn't see that happen. I looked everywhere, until I found here. And we've been here ever since."

Strykyr was listening to all of it.

"Well that was some story. Why don't you go back, they're probably worried. We could tell them that-" before Strykyr could finish, Zeus interrupted,

"NO! You can't tell anyone about this. If they know where I am, they'll come for me and they'll destroy everything to get me!" Zeus yelled.

It wasn't a secret anymore, everyone had heard. (THE BIRD IS THE WORD! Sorry, I had to do that)

Noticing that everyone was looking at him funny, he yelled, "AHH!!!" and he ran away.

"Hmm, that was odd" Apollo stated.

**This was a really odd chapter and it took me a while to write it. Keep flames down and I need more OC's for the story. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
